1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a digital multifunctional image processing system and apparatus capable of selectively copying from a document, sending and receiving a facsimile and printing out data sent from a facsimile. More particularly, the present application relates to a system and apparatus capable of inhibiting printing of a printing request from a facsimile and a personal computer during inputting of a copying parameter for copying.
2. Description of the Related Art
A background digital multifunctional image processing system generally includes a printer for printing on a sheet, a scanner unit for reading a document, a MODEM for facsimile transmission, and a personal computer and a facsimile connected to the system via a line and a telephone line, respectively. The system has a copying function for copying from a document, and a printing function for printing data sent from either the personal computer (hereinbelow referred to as a PC) or the facsimile.
In such a background digital multifunctional image processing system, each of these functions can generally be controlled to separately work by avoiding overlapping of the functions or controls for the functions. Therefore, a printing request can be accepted from a PC used in an office relatively close to the multifunctional image processing system or from a facsimile disposed remote therefrom, if the printer is not currently being used by the system.
This means, however, that if an operator is using the copying function and is inputting one or more copying parameters (e.g., a number of copies, density of a toner image, a paper size and so on) to the system, since the operator has not yet pressed a button for starting the copying operation, a controller, not shown, may judge that the printer is not in use and may accept a printing request from another facsimile or PC. Accordingly, the operator who set the parameters in order to use the copying function may be interrupted by the printing request from the facsimile or PC.
Such interruption unavoidably occurs and is particularly inconvenient for the operator working at an office relatively close to the printer and uses the copying function often.